


Puppy Wants to Play

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even remember what else happened season 1, I wrote this during Season 1, M/M, Mind Games, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Sam Whump, Shifters being shifters, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks he can take on Eric all on his own, only he doesn't quite understand the control vampires have over shifters.  Lucky for him (or maybe not) in the long run Eric just really wants Bill to take him.  Even if Bill doesn't want him.  Maybe especially if Bill doesn't want him.  Oral sex, blood drinking, hurt comfort, D/s themes, dub con cause Sam agrees but gets kind of mind fucked.  I've stared at this story bit for years, and realized I'm not gonna write more.  So its a oneshot.  Poor Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Wants to Play

            It was no surprise to Sam when the vampire showed up at the door.  He had been calling Eric out, demanding he show himself, maybe Bill didn't have the balls to stand up to the vampire _sheriff_ but Sam would.  And he was going to tell him to keep all the vampires away from Sookie, to leave her alone.  
            He let them in and met Eric's eyes, challenging him.  He didn't expect the surprised chuckle from him.  "Oh pet, do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into?  You are a shape shifter."  
            He rolled his shoulders back, the hair on the back of his neck sticking up.  There was something about the way the other said the word shapeshifter, something that made him suddenly uneasy.  "I don't know how you know that-"  
            All three of them laughed and Eric moved faster than he could see and was suddenly just there in front of him, gripping his hair hard enough to pull his head back.  "How do I know?  How do I know?  Obviously you have not met any other vampires pet, you call to us."  
            He didn't know what that meant, and that wild part inside him fought to fight or flee as his adrenalin jumped.  He struggled to get away, unable to free himself.  He could barely remember why he had wanted the other there, and now he was scared and wanted to get away.  He tried to stop his panic, panting in fear.  "I don't know what you mean."  
        Eric laughed, soft and intimate and inexplicably Sam felt things tighten in his body, felt his inner animal struggling to break free.  "Let me go."  
            "Oh no, pet.  You're mine, shape shifters belong to vampires, didn't you know that?"  
            He growled, "I don't belong to anybody, I'm-"  
            It was all over, Eric smelled so strongly of an alpha, so strongly of power that Sam whimpered and tried to move closer to him.  He mindlessly rubbed his face against the hands that held him, the weight in his chest lifted at finding a dominant.  He licked the hands, not even noticing the laughter coming from the other vampires.  He was so enthralled that he didn't even notice when Bill walked into the room, stopping short at the scene in front of him.

 

Bill almost stumbled, this was the last thing he had suspected. He had followed the other vampires here, he didn’t know why it didn’t occur to him that they would take advantage of Sam. He should have warned him the effect vampires had on shapeshifters. He watched Sam rubbing against Eric, whimpering shamelessly and shook his head. He edged closer, freezing when Eric’s eyes landed on him. “Why didn’t you tell me you found a pet?”

            Bill was shaking his head, he had already claimed Sookie as his, he couldn’t attempt to claim Sam too. “I haven’t affected him, he has never been touched by a vampire.”

            “Obviously, he had no idea what I could do to him.” Eric tightened the grip in Sam’s hair and pushed him down, letting the man rub against him all the way down until he was on his knees. Bill tightened his fists but forced himself to relax when Eric looked his way, he wouldn’t let them know that it bothered him to see them using Sam.

            Sam was mumbling, rubbing his face against Eric’s dick through the pants. “You smell so good, please, please…”

            Bill was sure Sam didn’t even know what he was begging for, he had seen shape shifters come undone before when faced with a vampire, and he leaned back against the wall crossing his arms, waiting for the show to be done. Eric petted Sam’s head, “Come on pet, you want to make me happy, don’t you?”

            “Yes, yes, anything.”

            With a smirk Eric undid his pants, pulling himself out, and directed Sam to suck on him. Sam was on him in an instant, licking, sucking and rubbing his face against any part of Eric he could reach. One of the other vampires stepped forward but Eric waved him off, “No sharing, just me and pet this time.” He slid the look to Bill, “Unless you want to join…”

            Bill shook his head, knowing that he was giving something away, but unwilling to face the consequences of touching the other. He knew there would already be hell to pay when Sam calmed down, when Sam regained his senses away from the power that was Eric, but he couldn’t stop this. The most he could do was not participate.

            Eric shrugged and turned his attention to Sam, directing him this way and that, laughing as he whimpered and panted and tried to get closer. He held him still when he came, not needing to tell the other that he should swallow. In the state he was in Sam wouldn’t give any part of Eric up, he swallowed and licked him clean, whimpering for more.

            Eric pulled him to his feet after he tucked himself away and turned him so his back was against Eric’s chest. “Now you are going to feed me pet, okay?”

            “Yes, yes, anything you want.”

            He pulled Sam’s head to the side and released his fangs, but stopped at the abrupt motion from Bill. He hadn’t meant to do it, but the amount of trouble fang marks on Sam’s neck would cause was enough to have him making an aborted motion towards them. Eric trailed one hand down Sam’s neck, “Did you change your mind?”

            “No… I … I don’t think you should bite him.” Bill looked away quickly at the challenge on Eric’s face and put his hands up complacently, “On the neck. You shouldn’t bite him somewhere that people will see… he wouldn’t like that.”

            “Pet, do you want me to bite your neck?”

            “If you want.”

            “He doesn’t seem to mind.”

            Bill bit his tongue, either Eric would listen to him or he wouldn’t, nothing he could say now would make a difference. He took a few steps back and leaned against the wall again, “The boy would prefer to hide it, but that is your choice, of course.”

            Eric looked Sam over for a minute, “Strip down pet, lay on your back on the table.”

            He scurried to comply, pulling his clothes off without a second thought and moving to lay on the table. He reached for Eric when he got close enough and Eric responded with petting his hair before trailing his hand down his chest to his stomach. He used one hand to pull apart Sam’s thighs, exposing the femoral artery. Bill was sure in some ways that would upset Sam more, but he knew that hiding it would be more important to the other man.

            Eric pressed Sam’s arms above his head. “Keep them there, pet.” He ran his thumb in circles over the artery. “Relax pet.” Before Sam could have even followed that order Eric sunk his fangs in his thigh, drinking deep.

            It was almost too personal to watch, feeding like this usually was. Sam was moaning, a very full cock bouncing against his stomach as Eric fed. His hands stayed over his head, though he looked like he was desperate to touch Eric or himself. Eric finished drinking and leaned back, a bloody grin as he ran fingers up Sam’s cock, watching the other writhe and make desperate sounds.

            “Do you want to cum pet?”

            “Yes, yes, please…”

            He looked at Bill, “You can if Bill here helps you out, what do you say Bill?”

            He shook his head, “I will not touch him.”

            Eric didn’t like that, “You will if I tell you to.”

            He tilted his head slightly, “Are you ordering me to?”

            He laughed, “Sam, crawl over there and see if you can convince him to help you out.”

            Sam seemed reluctant to leave Eric but did as he was told, crawling like the animal he was inside, desperation and devotion on his face. Bill watched him, the submissive behavior a pull on his baser instincts. “Eric?”

            “No, I won’t order you to touch him, there is no fun in that.”

            Sam had reached him and moved up to his knees, his face close to Bill’s crotch, and Bill reached out to hold him back. “No.”

            “Please.”

            “No.” He pushed him down until Sam was on his stomach on the ground, “You stay down.”  
            “How dull.” Eric checked his clothes to make sure he everything was in place and motioned to the others. “Time to go.” At the words Sam looked panicked, moving to his feet lightning fast and trying to move towards him. “Keep him here Bill.” As a shapeshifter he may be fast but Bill was still faster, and stronger. He grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him back, despite the struggling to get away.

 

            "Calm yourself."

            "I have to go, he's leaving, I have to go with him."

            "Just calm yourself boy, it will fade in a few minutes."

            "Please... please...”

He held him tight and a few minutes after Eric left he felt the change, could see the haze lifting from Sam's eyes.  He looked a confused, lost and when he pulled away this time Bill let him.  "Sam-"

            "I don't... he ... oh god..."  His hand went over his mouth and he took off towards the back.  Bill followed him, only to have a bathroom door slammed in his face.  He could hear retching on the other side of the door, and leaned against the wall waiting for it to stop.  He could just leave but he didn't want this getting back to Sookie.  And if he was honest with himself he felt bad.

            He waited until the other was done being sick and spoke up, "Sam, are you alright?"

            "Go away."

            "Well that isn't going to happen Sam, can I come in?"  He wanted to check the other, he had seen the blood running down Sam's leg, Eric had always been a sloppy eater.

            "No! You're... you're uninvited."

            Bill sighed, "That only works for the homes of humans, you aren't human."

            There was silence for a moment and then a small voice, "They can come back anytime?"

            "Yes."

            There was a panic sound and then more retching and Bill shook his head.  He looked to his side at the closet and pushed off the wall, rummaging through to see if there were any first aid supplies.  He pulled out some gauze and a wrap and knocked on the door again.  "Sam."

            "Just go away!"

            The door was locked but that didn't stop Bill as he pushed it open, breaking the lock in the process.  Sam startled, eyes wide from where he huddled on the floor next to the toilet.  "You're bleeding."

            The artery had continued pushing blood out, trailing it down Sam's legs and onto the floor.  "Leave me alone, don't touch me!"

            Bill moved towards him but Sam whimpered, pushing back against the wall.  He had to admit after the trouble the other had given him it satisfied something inside to see him so scared, "It’s alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

            Sam watched him and licked his lips, "What happened?"

            He hesitated, not wanting to upset the other.  "We have that... effect on shapeshifters.  At one time if someone was a shape shifter we sought them out, made them our day guards, our companions."

            "He was right then, pets."

            Bill shrugged, "It is much more complicated than that, you all call to us.  We could feel you, we sought you out."

            "How could he... he made me... he made me..."

            "You have seen them glamour people before Sam."

            "This was different, he felt like pack.  He made me... I feel... he's pack."

            He didn't know if it was the words or the stress but Sam was over the toilet again, throwing up.  Without really thinking about it he moved towards him and brushed his hair back out of his face.  He quit heaving and leaned his forehead against Bill's arm.  The moment he did there it was again, the sweet smell of pack and an alpha.  He started to go a little fuzzy and rubbed his cheek against Bill, but Bill pulled back.  "Sam."

He hesitated, but this wasn't like it was before.  With the distance the effect dimmed.  He eyed Bill, "Will it be like that now?"

            "With Eric, yes, with other vampires, no, not if they aren't trying.  It will just take a few hours to wear off."

            "Can all vampires do this to me?"

There was desperation on Sam's face, fear.  He looked away from it.  "The good ones."

            "And you... can you do this?"

            "I could."

            Sam's voice was small, lost.... "It feels so good though... like home."

            Bill sighed, he really wanted to not care since Sam really was the competition, but he had seen the effect vampire powers had on shape shifters, and it was never pretty.  "It is harder on those that have no family, no pack.  It affects them more Sam."  He sat down on the floor, watching as Sam seemed conflicted between moving away and moving towards him. 

"Does all glamor feel this way?"

            "No, glamors take over their mind.  It isn't them anymore.  This just... mimics your pack leader, you are susceptible because you have no pack, this isn't an act, it’s what would happen if you met a dominant shape shifter."  And he had seen shape shifters get that taken away and not be able to live without it.  He put his hand out, "Come here."

            Sam shook his head, even as he edged closer.  The closer he got the stronger the smell of an alpha got, and he watched Bill with most of the white showing in his eyes, "You could have done this to me at anytime, you still could.  It would be easy for you."

            What could he say to that?  "Yes, but come here and let me patch you up."

            It would take a stronger person than him to deny that warm feeling anymore and he crawled to Bill, rubbing his face against the hand he held out.  He had to get closer, the scent was fading like Bill said it would, but if he just got close enough.  He was nearly in Bill's lap before he settled, eyes closed as he took in the scent of an alpha.

            "I've never seen it hit anyone so hard, not this fast."  Sam didn't answer and Bill sighed, pushing him off his lap and pressing his legs apart so he could reach the bite mark.

            He was still close enough that he had the same physical reaction, but was aware enough that his cheeks were heating up, and he abruptly turned his head away.  As Bill checked the wound, hands on his thigh, his cock only got harder, flat against his stomach and leaking pre-cum.  He had never been attracted to guys and he did not understand it.  Bill glanced up at him and in a moment of panic Sam tried to cover himself up, though he was fully hard and his hands weren't enough to cover himself.

            "Do not be ashamed Sam."

            He wanted to respond, but his tongue felt thick in his mouth.  His hands on himself felt so good that he want to keep touching, wanted to roll in the scent of an alpha, wanted to rub himself against Bill until he came and he wanted it so bad he choked on it, making a strained sound.

            Bill tried to ignore him, pressing the gauze over the bite mark and wrapping it, but Sam smelled like submission and fresh blood, and he had to fight his fangs coming out.  "Sam."  When he continued to press close to him, eyes closed, Bill shoved him back more roughly than he intended, sending him skittering across the floor.

            He expected a lot of things, but for Sam to start crying was not one of them.  Sam curled in on himself, ashamed and needy all at once.  "Just... please just go."

            He made an exasperated sound.  "Sam, just stop.  You're strong enough."  When the other continued to cry he stood up angrily.  "You've met a dominant before Sam.  You must have had a pack, shape shifters don't appear out of nowhere."

            He was shaking his head, "I've never met one before, my parents... they were killed when I was a baby."  He looked up with hopeful eyes, "Is that what it would feel like if I had a pack?  Would the loneliness be gone?"

            Right then Bill knew, knew that Sam would not recover from this.  That he wouldn't be able to shake it off and let it go.  He would suffer and pine and crawl for Eric, for anyone that would give him a taste of pack.  "Shift."

            That startled him, "What?"

            "The sexual effects only happen when you are in human form.  Shift into your dog form, and come here."

            "I don't want to."  Sam looked away, "It won't help."

            "It will.  Let me comfort you Sam, I've lived a long time and I can help."

            "If you ... do that to me, then I'll feel like that with you.  Always, I can't do that Bill, can't always be that close."

"I won't, just shift and let me comfort you until it fades."  When Sam hesitated he added, "Just like you used to do when you didn't think I knew what you were."

            That was enough and Sam shifted into his usual form, taking comfort in the familiar dog feelings.  It was simpler and he got that now when he moved to Bill, butting his hand with head to be pet.  He knew, the person inside him really thought he should be ashamed, but the dog didn't understand that.  Bill slid to the floor and he curled against him, closing his eyes and letting the hands petting him soothe him.  Let the lingering effects from Eric, the lingering scent of pack and home, soothe him.

Bill watched him and wondered what to do, he was sure that Eric would be back.  If he could see how vulnerable Sam was to his effects, then Eric definitely knew.  As he petted the dog he pushed out his influence, lulling Sam into sleep, before picking up the dog and placing him in Sam's bed.  He would need to talk to him, but for now he would let the other sleep and try to figure out how to break the news to him that there was no way he would get out of this unscathed.  


  


 

 

            Sam woke up alone, in his human form.  He was achy from sleeping curled up and it took a moment for everything that had happened to register.  With a disgusted sound he trudged naked to the bathroom, brushing his teeth.  He didn't even want to think about what he had done... where his mouth had been.  A glance around the bathroom told him that Bill had cleaned up the blood, put things in order. 

            That made him think to look at his thigh, it was no longer bleeding and he had lost the bandage sometime after shifting.  There it was, two fang marks on his inner thigh.  He ran his fingers over them, and again there was that tightening in his lower body, his cock responding readily.  He turned and punched the wall as hard as he could, not noticing when it cut his knuckles open.

            They had said this was normal for a shape shifter, that they had always been companions of vampires, and that ripped something apart inside him.  To think that the loneliness he felt was probably filled by those fanged assholes for other shape shifters, was almost too much to bear.

He moved slowly to the shower, ignoring his hard on, and turned it on, needing to wash off the touch of Eric, and of Bill he supposed.  He had been surprised at the kindness he had been shown, god knows he had never given Bill any reason to be nice to him.

            The water felt good, almost too good, and he never wanted to get out.  He leaned forward until his head rested on the wall and cursed himself with every word he knew when he reached down to take himself in his hand.  He didn't want to pleasure himself when it was the thought of that god damned vampire Eric making him hard, but he couldn't resist.

            He moaned to himself as he came, bile rising up in his throat as he thought about what he was doing.  He was so confused, part of him ached to go find Eric, to follow that instinct that told him to seek out a dominant.  He had always thought he was fairly dominant but he knew now that was part of what he was missing.

            He tried to shake the feelings as he climbed out of the shower, reaching blindly for a towel.  What he got instead was somebody grabbing his arm.  His eyes flew open and he pulled back, the fact that his skin was wet enough to make them lose their grip.  He stumbled back and realized there were 3 of them in the small bathroom, he had no way out.  "What is going on?"

           "Eric sent us to... retrieve you." 

 

  


            They had to be human, it was the middle of the day.  He started to try to shift, into something big, something dangerous but before he could manage anything he was hit with something sharp, and looked down to see some sort of dart sticking out of his side.  He looked up, unable to focus, and barely caught himself as he fell to the floor.

            He shook his head, trying to clear it, but the drugs and fear were quickly clouding it over.  The last thing he saw before he passed out was the man holding a rope.

  


 

            He should have taken care of it right then, he should have brought Sam somewhere safe, he should have forced him to talk even through the tears, but he had left.  He had wanted to see Sookie before day light and he had wanted to wait until Sam wasn't so fragile but he knew instantly he was too late as he approached Sam's house the next night.

            Sookie had said Sam never showed up to work that day and though that could be expected because of what happened, that the other would need some time to recuperate, he found it unlikely he wouldn't have even called.  He knew the minute he walked up to the house, that had obviously been intruders and though they weren't vampires he knew who they belonged to, he could smell Eric's nest on the lingering traces of human.

He still went into the house, a quick glance telling him there hadn't been much of a struggle.  He closed his eyes, tempted to let it go and write Sam off as lost, but he was willing to bet anything that he knew where he could find him.  And if he was right it would only be a matter of time before Sookie would see him, she wouldn't let it go and it would likely get her killed.

            He considered calling her, but if she had any inkling she would go flying into action in that innocent way of hers... and he was sure the state she would find Sam in would be nothing near innocent.  It looked like a trip to fangtasia was in order.

  


  


            Pamela only gave him a grin at the door, which made him certain that Eric was expecting him.  He had expected him to have Sam dancing, or hanging around the bar and was honestly surprised when Sam was instead kneeling next to Eric's chair, fitted out in only a pair of black shorts and a dog collar.  Eric had other shape shifters, shape shifters that were a world more dominant than Sam and would deserve a spot at their master’s feet, but there Sam was.

            There were stark bruises down Sam's side disappearing into his shorts, and a badly swollen cheek and black eye.  His eyes were red and swollen as if he had been crying, but he knelt there with his hands behind his back, eyes never wavering from Eric.  The adoration on his face was painful to see on a grown man's and if Bill ever doubted he knew there was no going back for Sam.

He approached as directly as he could, hanging back until Eric indicated he could come close enough to talk.  Eric threw him a smirk before running his hand through Sam's hair and with a sigh Bill went to the bar to get a true blood.  It was obviously going to be awhile, Eric obviously wanted to show off, and it worried him that Eric was so sure it would bother him.  He couldn't have given too much away, he really did not feel that much for Sam.

            He watched because that was what Eric expected, watched as he put Sam through his paces.  Having him crawl this way and that, showing others how obedient he was... though Bill noticed he did not let anyone else touch him.  When he did finally motion for Pamela to bring Bill over, Sam had settled between Eric's legs, rubbing his face against his crotch, though that was all he was doing.

Bill tipped his head, "Eric."

            "What brings you this way Bill?"

            "Can we go talk somewhere?"

            He carelessly shoved Sam away and nodded.  "Sure."

            Sam tried to follow them when they left but Eric motioned at him and two shape shifters moved forward, stopping him.  Sam whimpered, cowering back from them and Bill had a good idea where the bruises had come from.  As he followed Eric into the back room he watched one of them pet Sam's head before pulling him to his feet, hands all over Sam.  Sam leaned into the touch, obviously pleased with the attention.

            "I do love the new ones.  They usually aren't so old though."

            "You plan to keep him then?"

            "Maybe.  Maybe I'll just return him to his life and see how long it takes him to destroy himself."

            Bill frowned as Eric raised an eyebrow.  He sighed, "I know, I've never seen one fall so hard so quickly."  He met Eric's eyes, "He runs a business though, he will be noticed missing."

            "By your Sookie?"

            "By everyone."

            "I'll have him sign the bar over, have one of my men take it over.  He's in no shape to run it."  Eric watched him, "Does that bother you because I'm doing it at all or because it’s him?"

            Bill waived his hand dismissively, "What do I care about one boy?"

            "What were you doing at his house that night?"

            "I followed you."

            "I haven't let anyone else touch him, none of the vampires anyways.  You can't keep the shape shifters from touching each other."

            "They look like they touched him plenty."

            Eric shrugged, "He didn't understand how they worked.  He needed to be put into his place." He leered, “He seems to like them well enough now.”

            "He is ... he will not be able to come back from this."

            "No, and to be honest that was not something I expected.  He is too old to be this vulnerable."  Eric eyed him, "Do you want him?"

            Startled Bill looked up, Eric did not offer things up often, or without a cost.  If Bill had him Sam could maintain a somewhat normal life, but Eric would not easily give up someone that was so easy to seduce, not a shape shifter.  Not without a great cost.  Bill let himself smile and shrugged his shoulders, "I have no use for him."

"And what of your human?"

"Sookie will not be happy.  She will seek you out... she will seek him out."

            "And he will tell her this is what he wants, because it is.  What he has wanted since he found out what he was and had no one to turn to."

Bill eyed Eric, "You feel bad for him?"

            "Of course not.  He is just a shifter."

            He had a moment of insight, "You read him."

            "He was open to it.  He was empty inside, now he isn't."  He motioned at the door, "If that is all, I want to see what he is getting up to.  He gets a little overwhelmed by the shifters and doesn't control himself well."

            Bill wasn't sure what that meant and he wasn't sure he wanted to.  He obediently followed Eric out and winced when he saw Sam.  He was sandwiched between the two shifters with him earlier, his arms around the neck of the one facing him, the one behind him had his arms around his waist.  The one behind him was obviously quite aroused and was grinding hard enough against Sam's ass that there would probably be bruises.  Sam was obviously enjoying himself, the shorts he was wearing did not do much to hide it. 

            "They are all over him."

            Eric waived dismissively, "They love him.  They said he is like a pup."

            "Call him over here."  He made an awkward motion, "I want to talk to him."

            Eric grinned, "Say please."

            "I don't need to talk to him that badly."

            "No fun, have a little give Bill."  He barely raised his voice, "Sam, come here."

            Bill saw the slightest hesitation on his face and knew instantly that either Sam was not as gone as he seemed or one of the shifters he was busy grinding with was more dominant than he appeared.  He did come over though, rubbing his face against the hand that Eric held out.  "Yes?"

            "Bill would like to speak with you."

            He threw a wary look to Bill and that said it all.  He wasn't mindless, he knew what he was doing.  He turned and walked to Bill, looking at the ground.  "Yes?"

            Bill grabbed his chin and jerked his head up, watching Eric tense as he touched him.  He dropped his hand like it burned and tilted his head, "May I touch him?"

            "You may."

            Bill was vaguely aware of the shock on a few faces around him, and realized he was the first vampire that had been allowed to touch Sam.  He met his eyes and nodded, "You chose this."

            A flush moved up Sam's face and he looked defiant.  Bill let his grip go when Sam ducked his head, "You don't... this is what I've been missing."  He stepped abruptly into Bill's space, smelling him, and sighed at the dominant scent.  "It's like being home."    

            "Come here Sam."  Sam turned instantly to Eric, getting as close as the other would let him.  Eric petted him, running his hands through his hair.  "You're such a good boy."

            Out of the corner of his eye Bill could see the larger of the two shifters on the floor eyeing them with a possessive glare, though it only lasted a second.  He didn't know if Eric saw the brewing problem, he had obviously acquired a shifter that was fairly powerful. If he didn’t know, then Bill wasn’t going to be the one to tell him. Though he was sure it would come up sooner rather than later because already Sam was glancing at the shifter on the floor out of the corner of his eye.

            Eric followed the glance, a slight frown, before he pushed Sam in that direction, “Go on back with your packmates.”

            Sam’s eyes lit up and he was back on the floor without even a glance at Bill, sandwiched between the two again, the obviously more dominant of the two grabbed him by the hair and pulled him in for what looked like a rough kiss, pressing their bodies together. Eric watched them casually, and Bill was surprised he wasn’t more concerned. The shifters looked like they were about to start fucking on the dance floor.

            “You know there is no going back for him.”

            Ah, maybe that was why he was letting it go so far. “No, I suppose not.”

            “It’s your last chance to have him.”

            There was something in the words that had him looking at Eric, “Why don’t you want him?”

            He laughed, low, sensual, “I want to see you two together. He hates you.”

            He let himself smile, that didn’t bother him and he could see the game now. “True. You don’t need me to own him to see me fuck him.” He tilted his head down slightly, “I’d rather not, but if that is what you want.”

            “I want you to claim him.”

            His eyebrows went up, “I have no desire for a pet, Eric.”

            “I’m not asking you to keep him… I just want you to claim him.”

            “That will drive him mad.”

            “If you chose not to keep him, that is likely.”

            He clenched his fists, he did not like being forced into this situation, and he had very few options out of it. “I do not wish to have him Eric.”

            “Maybe it is because you haven’t tried him out. Why don’t you fuck him and then see what you think?”

            He had to think here, so he leaned back. Silence reigned for a few minutes before he answered, “If I fuck him and do not like him, will you still force me to claim him?”

            “Depends on how much I like you two together. Will you dance with him? Perhaps that would be enough for me to tell.”

            He was trapped, he knew it. He resisted the urge to let out an annoyed sound and stomped towards him, a growl making the other shifters back off immediately. Sam looked startled, scared, and it got worse when Bill grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled their bodies close together. “Dance.”

            Sam put his hand up, trying to push him away, confused, “I don’t want to.”

            He laughed low, angry, making Sam tense up. “Oh pet, it doesn’t matter what you want to do anymore, not ever again. Dance, and make it look good, or you might find yourself getting fucked in the middle of the dance floor.”

            Eric was hoping that Sam wouldn’t want to, was getting off on forcing the mouthy younger man, so hopefully if he could get him to act like he wanted it Eric would lose interest. Of course… that would only get Bill out of it, Sam was already lost. He grabbed him by the hair hard enough to make him cry out, “Now.”

            He wasn’t playing along though, he was confused and scared. “What is going on Bill?”

            He pulled him tight enough that he could feel him hard and growled, “Do as your told boy, or it will get much worse.”

            Sam was shaking now, glancing around, realizing that something big was going on and his voice was small, “You just want me to dance.”

            “Make it look good. Turn Eric on.”

            “And then what?”

            “And then you spend the rest of your life as his fucktoy.”

            He shouldn’t have said that, Sam froze up, and he could hear Eric laughing. “What?”

            “Damnit Sam, do not drag me into this.”

            He looked scared now, but he was moving, pressing against Bill. “Help me.”

            “There is no help Sam, once Eric claims you, you won’t ever be able to leave.” He pressed out his influence then, because he couldn’t stand to watch Sam stand there like a lost puppy any longer, and was relieved when his face relaxed, leaning into Bill, rubbing against him.       

            He glanced up at Eric, and could see that the other wasn’t entirely pleased by that. He had been enjoying watching Sam squirm. He pulled back his influence a little, trying to find an even ground that would please Eric and get him the hell out of this.

            It wasn’t the best combination, Sam moved against him, soft submission making Bill hard, even as big confused eyes looked up at him, begging. And _that_ didn’t really help his libido any either. He stared down at him, and really tried to not care but it didn’t work. He couldn’t.            

            He pulled Sam close, letting him rub against him and he knew they were both fucked. He had no real options, none that appealed. He’d have to claim him if he the boy had any chance of having a life. Eric was going to win this one, and he’d have to figure out how to explain it to Sookie. Wonderful.


End file.
